goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life
' Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life ' was the nineteenth book in the [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Give_Yourself_Goosebumps Give Yourself Goosebumps] gamebook series. It was preceded by Attack of the Beastly Babysitter and followed by Toy Terror: Batteries Included. The cover consisted of three zombies sitting around a campfire in a forest, with a pink sky in the background. A camp counselor is in the middle with two zombie children on either side of him. He is holding a stick, that has spiders and worms skewered on it. The tagline was, "On your mark. Get set. Scream!" It was released in July 1997 and was 137 pages long. Plot You are due to attend a sports camp called Camp Pendleton. Your Uncle Ed is to drive you there, but gets lost and has to ask for directions. You end up at a camp called Camp Running Leaf (which, the head coach claims, is Camp Pendleton under a new name) and have to choose which of two activities to take part in: a hiking excursion or a sports tournament called "The Selection". Story A You go on the hiking trip but are alarmed to discover that Kim, a shallow girl you really ''don't like from your school, is also at the camp and coming on the trip. Coach Krump divides the campers into pairs, and you get stuck with Kim. Each pair has to hike up Zombie Mountain and bring back a bone as proof they were there, with a prize given to the first to return. Coach Krump warns you to beware of zombies, and you think it's a joke; but it isn't. You then have to escape from the zombies while finding a way to complete the challenge. Story B You go to breakfast before The Selection and are surprised to see blue eggs being served. You don't want to risk eating the eggs, so you hide them in your napkin; but you notice that your fellow campers who ate them are acting strangely and seem to be on auto-pilot. You head off to The Selection, where all the events turn out to be deadly: swimming in an alligator-infested lake, jumping over blades and more. You need to win The Selection and get the prize of a mountain bike, so that you can escape from the camp. But you're neck and neck with a bully called Brad, the only other person who hasn't eaten the eggs. Side Story C From story B, rather than hide the eggs in your napkin, you start a food fight with them. Coach Rex decides you need to learn about "teamwork" and rather than letting you take part in The Selection, he makes you play some team sports. There are no good endings to this side story. Bad Endings *A mountain goat butts you over the edge of a cliff. * You're eaten by a mountain lion. * You switch roles with a skeleton after taking its skull (it turns into a human and you become a living skeleton). * Coach Krump and the zombies catch you, and you are bitten and turn into a zombie. Coach Krump gives you your Outdoors Medal (which has "Kiss Me, I'm a Zombie" engraved on it). * The Cemetery Man turns everyone on Earth, including you, into zombies. * Your boat is heading towards a waterfall. You jump out of the boat and try to swim to the shore, but the current sucks you in and you're swept over the falls. * Zombies brutally tear you apart. * The Cemetery Man unleashes zombies on you and Kim after you fall into a trap that he had set to catch human "food" for them. * You're caught by the aliens running the camp and literally brainwashed into obedience - they give you a direct transfusion of alien brain fluid through your ear. * You try to alert Coach Carla that one of the other swimmers disappeared under the water; but she dismisses you. You realize that it looked like they were being pulled under by something, such as an alligator. At this point, the alligator eats you too. * You're attacked by an alligator, and try to hold its jaws shut, but it easily overpowers you and gobbles you up. * Forced to do a gymnastic routine inside a ring of flames, you decide to fake an injury to get out of the competition. You slip off the bar, but fall too far and land in the flames. * You're sent as a slave to an alien overlord on the planet Xentron where, you're told, slaves don't live long and an excruciating death awaits you. * Coach Rex and the nurse use you to test the "transporter" from Earth to Xentron. The transporter is not working properly, and instead sends you to the sun and you burn to a crisp. * You ignore an order from one of the coaches during baseball training. The coach realizes that you are not brainwashed. Your fellow campers surround you and apparently beat you to death with their bats. * One of your fellow campers realizes you didn't eat the blue eggs, so he forces them down your throat while you're asleep. You become a brainwashed slave to the alien overlords. * You run away from the camp and go to the old man's house for help. The house is being used by government agents who have traced alien signals to Camp Running Leaf. You tell them what you know about the Xentron plot, and they swoop on the camp and arrest all the staff. This makes the Xentronians so angry that they invade earth and destroy humankind. * You call Uncle Ed to pick you up, but he captures you for Coach Rex. Uncle Ed is working for the Xentronians and took you to Camp Running Leaf on purpose because they pay him to bring them child slaves. He drives you back to the camp, where Coach Rex will "transport" you to Xentron to slave in the mines. Good Endings *Kim is attacked by a zombie, but you decide not to save her, so she dies. You run away and escape over the mountain. Then you find Camp Pendleton, the camp that you were supposed to go to earlier. *Uncle Ed uses the water pistol to turn the Cemetery Man into a zombie. You get to go to Camp Pendleton after all, and receive an enormous reward for assisting in the Cemetery Man's capture. *You get arrested by a cop and you tell him about Camp Run-For-Your-Life. A movie maker hears about it and you become the richest kid in America. You decide to start your own camp with the profits. * You escape the camp and run to a nearby town to stay with your friend until Uncle Ed can pick you up. You decide to go to computer camp next year. * You steal the mountain bike, escape from the camp, and decide to go to the old man's house for help. It turns out he is Agent Driscoll, the head of a secret government team who have been monitoring the aliens in charge of the camp. But by the time the authorities get there, the place is deserted with no one and no evidence left. Agent Driscoll drives you home and is hopeful that he will soon catch the aliens (although it alarms you that they are still out there). Trivia *One interesting choice-making method employed in the book is the requirement to point at a location on a map of the United States. *There are eighteen bad endings and five good endings. *Oddly, there are no tests based on the ''Goosebumps book series, despite the fact that there were tons of camp based stories. *The producer in one of the good endings, who wants to make a movie about the reader's experiences is named Vincent Vealberg. His last name is probably supposed to sound like "Spielberg", which would make him based on Steven Spielberg, a real life producer and director. R.L. Stine would later reuse the joke in Into the Twister of Terror. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Camps Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Human Villains Category:Living Skeletons Category:Summer Category:Snakes Category:Other Worlds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Other Countries Category:Books Released In 1997